The Ghost of You
The Ghost of You is an American animated fantasy musical comedy film loosely based on the 1996 horror short film, Michael Jackson's Ghosts. Tag lines: * Do you believe in ghosts? * Is it scary for you yet? Summary A group of teenaged misfits are dared to enter a sinister mansion called Someplace Else where it is haunted by The Mastreo. Cast Savannah Chastity Cook- the fifteen year old estranged daughter of The Mayor of Normal Valley. Andrew Luke's older brother Luke sixteen year old Thomas-seventeen year African American Mayor Cook- an arrogant, plump man who tries to make the town of Normal Valley as normal as possible. Quotes Mayor Cook:Go change into something more suitable, young lady. * Hey, loser. Are you coming to the halloween party? Savannah Cook:Nobody invited me. Well, it's at my house. You should dress up for it in a scary costume so the bouncer won't let you in. * Savannah Cook:Did i mention my dad is the mayor of this town? No. Savannah Cook:My mom died of cancer when i was little and i'm an only child. Anyways, my dad is old, fat, and obsessed with keeping everything in the town completely normal as possible, just like the name would imply. I love him, because he's my father, but i also hated him because he's so authoritative and he doesn't understand me. Good to know. Andrew: Yeah right! If they're ghosts, then i'm left handed. They're not real! They're all just a figment of our imaginations. * Don't worry! I've played Luigi's Mansion before and watched Ghostbusters 68 times! grabbed a nearby vacuum cleaner and tried to suck up the ghosts. However it had not effect and the ghosts just look at him like he's crazy. Andrew:(sarcastically)Wow, nice work there Egon. You wanna cross the streams while you're at it? * Mayor Cook:Never go into that house, Savannah! A freak lives there and scare people for fun. Savannah Cook:Kind of like me. Mayor Cook:Oh Savannah. If you bothered to change, I'm sure people would like you a bit more if you ,for once, acted normal. Savannah Cook:(screams) I DON'T WANT TO BE NORMAL! * Savannah Cook:You never even tried to understand me! You just wanted to be normal and boring, like everybody else! Savannah Chastity Cook! You hurt people! You're violent, loud and obnoxious! That's why you don't have any friends! That's why people don't understand you! They can't understand a sociopath! Why do you think i devoted so much time trying to make things normal?! Because of you, Savannah! Because you need help! You can't live your life like this! It's not right! You're not the only one whose child disappeared? My son is missing! So are ours! Mayor Cook:My daughter is trapped up there with that monster. I told you all the truth about him last time, but you didn't believe me. Now, he's taken a few of our town's children and none of you care! Man, why you gotta lay this stuff on us? D'ya really think firin' up the same grill as last time is gonna solve this detective junk, brotha? Mayor Cook:(in a humble voice)Hip youth, you have no say in this matter. This is some bullshit. * Mayor Cook:Why would she refuse to come home, anyway?( pauses, his expression I have all her crap there. This place doesn't even have running water. I had them cut it off three weeks ago! Maestro:Wait...that was you?! Why would you do that?! Mayor Cook: (chuckles)Because i'm an asshole. Anyway, i'm still working on getting this place torn down. Probably with you inside it! You wouldn't want that, would you kids? * What if the monster jumps out? What if it's the ghost? What if its that girl from Celebrity Apprentice? What? You really watched too much television. Transcript We're going to go up the hill to the spooky mansion and ding- dong-ditch it. If nobody comes out, we're going in to trash the place. Somebody walks by and grabs Savannah's bag of Cheetos. Okay. You dorks are going to go up and ring the doorbell. Savannah Cook: What if there isn't a doorbell? Not all old houses have doorbells. Then knock instead. Come on! Andrew:Yeah, right! If they're ghosts, then i'm left handed. They're not real! They're all just a figment of our imagination. Andrew:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GHOSTS! Mister Beze! I'd like to have a word with you! I-I-I'm afraid i can't, sir. Why not? You came in here mad. Tha-tha-that ain't a good sign. This better be important. You didn't have to scare me half to death like that. Good. I've got a proper audience.(dragged a chair up and sat down)Folks, my daughter's gone missing. Several gasps and hushed whispers were heard in the crowd. Mayor Cook held up his hand for silence. I know what you're probably thinking. I haven't called the police, because i already know where she is. Then why are you telling us? Because the Maestro took her. Mr. Beze:I-I ain't going back up there! Mayor Cook: Coward. There's nothing wrong with being a coward. Mayor Cook:Ms. Pat, please. It's for my daughter. It's too dangerous. Remember what happened last time? Several townsfolk nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a blonde haired woman spoke out. You're not the only one whose child disappeared? My boys are missing! Mrs. Beze and Mr. Beze:So are ours! Mayor Cook: My daughter is trapped up there with that monster. I told you all the truth about him last time, but you didn't believe me. Now, he's taken a few of our town's children and none of you care! People began to shift nervously in their seats and a few got up and left. This is some bullshit. Mayor Cook:Will you good people come with me and take care of this problem, once and for all? I guess so, sir... Mayor Cook proudly gestured out the door. Mayor Cook:(yells) ONWARD! Savannah Cook: Mayor Cook: Savannah Cook! You hurt people! You're violent, loud and obnoxious! That's why you don't have any friends! That's why people don't understand you! They can't understand a sociopath! Why do you think i devoted so much time trying to make things normal?! Because of you, Savannah! Because you need help! You can't live your life like this! It's not right! Andrew: Excuse me. (everyone turned to look at him) Excuse me...yeah...um...(contorted his face) Is this scary? Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Animated Films Category:Musical Films Category:Movies